A Certain Paradoxical Existence
by Phoenix 7.49
Summary: Decades after the Sisters experiment, Mikoto looks back on her life, and she realizes that she doesn't need to. She wouldn't have it any other way.


**A/N:- Well, my sister called me at two in the morning with this idea. And then suddenly, I realized that it was lunchtime. I was tasked with writing this because she's had to do all the work this past month. And it's probably a good thing that I wrote this too, because for some reason, she totally hates Touma. And by 'hates', I mean 'will kill on sight'. So... yeah.**

 **Once the idea formed, there was no stopping it, and this one-shot came to be over the course of two days. To be honest, this was really fun to write. I thought I was running out of material at 3000 words, and again at 6000 words. But the moment I thought I was done, new material just kept coming. I didn't think I'd reach 7000 words, but eh. Just goes to show how much I know.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I did own A Certain Magical Index, Gunha would have been the main character. **

* * *

**A CERTAIN PARADOXICAL EXISTENCE**

She doesn't remember when it happened. While others would say that it was only natural- it's been decades, after all- but Mikoto Misaka constantly pondered over the subject. Even as a ten-year old, her brain surpassed the capabilities of the best computers in the world. By age twelve, her brain surpassed the capabilities of all the supercomputers in the world put together- thrice over. And now, it was more powerful than any computer that could possibly be built, given the limited amount of matter that existed in the universe. Heck, a hundred thousand universes wouldn't contain enough matter to build a computer with even a millionth of her calculating capacity.

She knew _why_ she loved him. He was strong- far stronger than she could ever hope to be. His strength came from his indomitable fighting spirit, which had drawn her in like a moth to a flame. He was skilled in so many fields that it was surprising. He wasn't smart at all, despite having gone to Academy City, but the things he could do were endless, and every day, he only kept surprising her more and more. Not to mention the absolutely amazing sex. He was truly an unstoppable force and in bed, he could make even a Magic God equivalent see heaven.

But the thing that she loved the most about him was that he was always at her side. Never behind her to push her forwards, and never ahead of her to bear her burdens. He let her deal with all the problems she wanted to handle on her own- even if they put her life at risk. Because he was a warrior, not unlike who she had wanted to become the moment she had generated her first spark.

She loved him because he had made her remember who she was at heart.

But she would be damned if a brain as powerful as hers couldn't identify the point in time when she had realized her feelings for that spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot. Her pride as an ex-level 5 alone would not allow it. And the fact that she couldn't realize it now was like a spear through her pride, much like what she had felt when 10032 had spoken of her childish habits to those kids, so long ago. She chuckled lightly to herself, wondering how her sisters were doing at the moment.

The accelerated growth had its side effects. Her sisters who had survived the Accelerator project had lost a major portion of their lives due to it, giving them only forty years. Their time was running out, and Mikoto had already been told that several Sisters were close to their limit. When she had realized the imminent doom that had already been spelled out for them, she had done everything in her power to help delay the inevitable. After graduating middle school, she had interned with the Heaven Canceller, and had taken his place when he had died just a little over a decade ago.

She had gone so far as to bend the universe to her will, just to allow her sisters to live full lives, but nothing had worked. A billion different methods, a billion failures. But eventually, after several hours of soothing talks, the spiky-haired idiot had managed to convince her that it was all for the best. She had been reluctant, but eventually, she had accepted it. Besides, she couldn't remain in despair for long when she was an aunt to 21,903 kids. The Misaka network still existed through them- another brilliant plan which Aleister Crowley had thought up the moment Mikoto had become an Esper.

She hears the sounds of ramen cooking in the kitchen. Another one of her lover's surprising skills. She had actually made a list of everything that he could do. It had taken less than a second, but it was literally a kilometer long, with new additions being made every day. She only smiled fondly at the sound, reading the news on her tablet. She does not need it, of course. It is a mere formality. She actually finds it interesting to use the clumsy and slow devices once in a while, instead of just using her ability and finding out the news for the rest of the week.

She actually does know the news for the rest of the week, and is laughing to herself at the stock market predictions, and whichever baseball team is predicted to win. The only thing that is accurate is the weather forecast, thanks to the Tree Diagram which had been reconstructed. But she knows that she could easily change the weather with a mere thought.

"Mikoto! Breakfast's ready!" Her lover calls out. She gets off the sofa and heads towards the kitchen, shaking her head in slight disbelief. Only he could make ramen for breakfast in one minute.

And once again, she dives into the past to see when it all began.

* * *

The first time she meets him, he appears perfectly ordinary. But on focusing a little, she can see that his very presence is exotic.

How could it _not_ be, when the laws of physics themselves simply broke apart before his fist?

She impulsively challenges him to a fight. They both hold back by comically vast amounts, but the fight is still amazing. Normal electric strikes are useless- he handles those without even flinching. Her iron sand is ineffective- he breaks through it with ease. Even her railgun is blocked so easily that she wonders how on earth she was ever declared a level 5. Their battle is cut short as he takes off. She is a little miffed, but she understands.

She keeps meeting him every now and then. Then there is the Daihaseisai, where he even manages to go toe-to-toe with her evolved form. The two of them- Sogiita Gunha and Kamijou Touma- finally do manage to return her to her normal self. This is the first time she sees even a single shred of his true power.

And it is _amazing_.

* * *

Things take a turn from there. She meets him less and less, and their occasional fights become even more infrequent. It is to be expected. After all, she is sitting in Academy city- knowing all the details of everything going on, but not taking any action. It is definitely the lowest point in her life.

She meets him again, and this time it's when the never-ending magic versus science battle comes to Academy city. He gives her a look which no one has ever given her before.

 _Disappointment._

She has received all sorts of looks from all sorts of people. Awe, fear, respect, affection, perversion, distaste, horror, anger, spite, jealousy, resentment, love, contempt, disinterest- but never disappointment. The only thing that even comes close to that is the expression that Accelerator gave her when she first attacked him.

Soon after, she fights him one more time. They are standing next to the river, the place where she had tried several times to defeat the spiky-haired idiot.

But this time, something is clearly off. He just stands there, doing nothing. She starts off with an experimental bolt of lightning. It doesn't even change his disappointed expression. Her lightning becomes even more powerful, until she's going well beyond her limits, but he doesn't even move an inch. She summons iron sand, but he is still unfazed. She fires her arcade tokens at him, but he is still unaffected, stopping every last one, even at 100% power.

She summons her giant iron sand monster and fires railguns the size of trucks, but he still doesn't have so much as a scratch on him. She gives the fight everything she has and more, but he doesn't even take a single step. Eventually, hours later, she runs out of power, and half the city is experiencing a blackout despite the distance between them and the city. She is panting, and looks at the unchanged expression of the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot.

Belatedly, she realizes exactly how the thugs she dealt with on a weekly basis felt like after she was through with them.

"You are not the Misaka Mikoto I once knew. She'd have been able to hurt me. You've changed, and not for the better. The old Misaka Mikoto was a proud warrior, and I would have been honored to fight by her side. But not you. You are nothing more than a damsel in distress now. I don't see anything wrong with being a damsel in distress, but becoming one after getting stronger to be a warrior….. This I cannot accept." He says, and Mikoto has never felt more ashamed in her life.

But then he utters four words that completely shatter her world. An ordinary person who didn't know him would shrug it off, but she does know him. And thus, she knows exactly how serious he is when he says those four words.

What he says after is almost lost to the winds, but she still hears him faintly. "You have strayed from the path which is yours by nature. I'll set you back on the right path."

Then he punches her, hard, drowning out his last words, and the world becomes dark.

She wakes up in the hospital, with all her friends fussing over her. Her neck needs support-it was nearly broken by the force of the punch. Plenty of people she knows come and visit- her friends, her parents, her sisters, and even an extremely reluctant Accelerator at the insistence of Last Order. Even the demon dorm mistress pays her a visit, and for the first time, even the presence of the strongest normal human on earth doesn't awaken a single emotion within her. She remains like that for a full week- highly unresponsive, wallowing in despair. Her grades plummet, and the light in her eyes fades every day.

Until the attack of those Magic Gods.

She is confronted with an enemy with the power to erase the entire universe and recreate it all with a mere thought. An enemy that she has no hope against.

Yet she fights. Ignoring her injuries, she fights, because that is who she is. She breaks through the limits of a level 5, attaining the state which she had acquired during the Daihaseisai, and pushing even further.

The battle is still far too one-sided. Even with the power of an angel, the most she can do is destroy a planet. But then he arrives, and together they defeat the Magic God. He gives her an approving smile, and she has never felt happier in her life. She feels a rush that she hasn't felt in a long time. The rush that you get when you defeat someone who you shouldn't be able to defeat.

She knows that he did most of the work, but she still feels proud that she stood next to him and actually helped for once, instead of repeating history and getting saved. She is grievously injured and so is he, but they still give each other proud smirks, and head towards the hospital, supporting each other.

And she realizes that the boy next to her has been one of the most important people in her life for quite some time now.

The Heaven Canceller raises an eyebrow at the sight of the two limping through the main entrance of the hospital, visibly injured on a level that would kill an ordinary person, yet grinning like maniacs.

"I'm afraid that if you two are looking for a hotel room, you're in the wrong district. You should know this, Misaka-san. You still have a room booked in one of them since the Sisters project." The frog-faced doctor jokes. Much to her surprise, she doesn't turn into a stuttering mess. In fact, she merely laughs it off, and the doctor gets them a room each. Her angel form eventually fades, and she blacks out almost instantly.

Surprisingly, next morning, she feels perfectly fine. He is all better as well- his healing rate has increased dramatically since when she had met him for the first time. She emerges from the room at the same time he does, and the moment their eyes meet, she knows. They step closer to each other, and she does the obvious.

She challenges him to a fight.

She knows that they are both skipping school, but after defeating a being capable of erasing the universe, she feels like they have earned a day off. They fight in the same place as last time. This time, he attacks as well. She goes all out too, and actually manages to hurt him, even though she is still staying in her level 5 form. But when she looks at him, she can already see the one-word answer in his eyes.

She loses, of course. He is something else entirely. His very existence is a blatant 'fuck you' to the laws of both science and magic. How could she even hope to ever defeat him?

She realizes that she _doesn't_ want to defeat him. She just wants to have a good time with him, and the same applied to him as well. They were both excellent opponents for each other. Accelerator could not be considered an opponent ever since he had gotten that choker. She could make him collapse by simply causing enough electrical interference- child's play for a level 5. And the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot possessed an ability which was the perfect counter to Accelerator's vector control. If he actually struck with the intent to kill, Accelerator wouldn't stand a chance.

Of course, she is immediately taken down from her high horse the moment the two of them run across the dorm mistress, who is not at all happy that they skipped school to go on a date. Mikoto shivers in fright, and doesn't even have the time to say the spiky-haired idiot's catchphrase before the dorm mistress snaps both their necks, instantly knocking them out. So much for taking down a Magic God. The dorm mistress was definitely the strongest being she would ever face.

When she comes to, the dorm mistress is glaring at her, but it is clear that she knows far more than she lets on. She knows who her friend is, of course- anyone who's anyone knows who he is. But the puzzling part is why she knows that he and Mikoto were saving the city. She tries to ask, but one glare from the dorm mistress immediately causes her to reconsider.

She takes her day off and takes a walk. For some reason, she heads towards the vending machine which she regularly takes revenge on. He appears just as she kicks it, and they have their first ever argument. He defends the vending machine, while she angrily tries to justify herself. It stole 10,000 yen from her, for crying out loud! She'd have her revenge, if it was the last thing she did!

Throughout their argument, they move closer towards each other, until their noses are a mere inch apart. There is a loud and horrified shriek, and Mikoto belatedly realizes that it is lunch time for Tokiwadai middle school. Kuroko's kick passes swiftly through the air where his head had been a mere nanosecond earlier. Mikoto only laughs sheepishly at her junior's excessive worrying. He simply ignores all the killing intent Kuroko sends in his direction. He shares a last look of fondness with Mikoto, and takes off to who knows where. Maybe to play hero again. But given what he has done, she can't deny that being a hero suits him.

* * *

Every meeting from then onward becomes more interesting than the last. They are both forces to be reckoned with, and they know it. Kazari Uiharu almost faints when she introduces him to her friends, and Ruiko Saten looks at him with fascination, but a subconscious glare from Mikoto prevents her from making any moves.

Their fights keep growing even more intense, and Mikoto reaches a level of power far above that of angels. But she still can't beat him. In fact, she actually manages a draw as a level 5, but never in an ascended form. Apparently, his power is even more potent against her the closer she gets to becoming a Magic God.

But the peaceful times don't last, and everything goes to hell when Kamisato Kakeru shows up with a harem large enough to put the spiky-haired idiot's to shame. If you didn't count the Sisters, that is. He goes around targeting Magic Gods, including the 15 centimeter tall Othinus. And his hatred towards to-be-Magic Gods is no less than his hate towards actual Magic Gods. So, after very stupidly letting her guard down, Mikoto is banished to another realm.

But Kamisato makes the mistake of doing it right in front of the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot. She cannot describe the joy she feels when he, ignoring all laws and rules of science and magic, physically tears a hole in reality itself and pulls her out. Although she does feel a little annoyed at him. She wanted to be there to see him punch Kamisato, unaffected by the World Rejecter, so hard that he had to be hospitalized for a full month.

* * *

Her relationship with him keeps growing, and when her mother visits, she is surprised that her daughter's tsundere tendencies have completely vanished, along with her bust-size complex. She thinks about it, and comes to the conclusion that it is because he has never made even a single reference to the topic. In fact, nothing even remotely close to the topic had come up in all the conversations they ever had.

Honestly, she doesn't even care about those things any more, and the realization makes her feel ten times lighter. _"So this is what it feels like to be mature."_ She thinks. Misaki Shokuhou's teasing no longer affects her, and that alone makes being mature worth it. Mikoto takes smug satisfaction is teasing her about Touma, especially now that she has figured out how to solve the problem of his memories of Misaki. The subject leads her deep into studies involving AIM fields and the human brain, earning he a PhD before she even becomes a third-year middle-schooler.

The spiky-haired idiot's Misaki problem gets solved quickly with the help of the Heaven Canceller. Touma gains a harem member, and several more through a series of complications which Mikoto neither can nor wants to understand. On the other hand, her interest in medical science eventually earns her an internship with the Heaven Canceller.

* * *

Peace in Academy city is a ridiculous notion, and the attack of the giant grasshoppers proves it. The spiky-haired idiot says that they are called Elements, but to Mikoto, they are oversized targets. She handles the heatwave by creating a lightning storm, which eventually turns into a rainstorm. She and the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot even take the attack of the giant grasshoppers as a fun exercise, rushing through the city, destroying every Element in their path. The rush of moving at several times the speed of sound is exhilarating, and fighting next to him is even more so.

Immediately after, the spiky-haired idiot pressures Aleister Crowley into jumpstarting his plan. With the power of a Magic God, he is logically unstoppable. But Mikoto faces off against him, months of training paying off as in a burst of desperation, she breaks through an internal barrier, becoming a level 6, the science side equivalent of a Magic God herself.

The power at her command is simply unbelievable. The secrets of the universe unravel themselves for her, and she suddenly knows the truth of everything. She is omnipotent and omniscient, and is feeling that _Majin Misaka Mikoto_ has a nice ring to it.

Aleister is far older than her, and far more experienced. But then _he_ arrives, and the tides are turned once more. Finally aware of his true power, he attacks Aleister with everything he has and more, right alongside Mikoto. With a final, overpowered right hook from him, and an attack that would have ended a nigh-infinite amount of universes from her, Aleister Crowley is defeated, and she feels like she's on top of the world.

She acts on impulse, and grabs the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot by his shirt collar, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

He is stunned, and for once, Mikoto wins against him.

She wins, because she faints after she carries him to the hospital, whereas he fainted mere moments after she had kissed him. The battle with Aleister had pushed them far beyond their limits, and the kiss had been the final straw for him. The Heaven Canceller dutifully gives the whole lot of them rooms- they aren't the only two who have been injured, after all.

The spiky-haired idiot even has a permanent room. Seriously, his name is printed on a metal plaque attached to the door. Unsurprising, considering that he spends most of his time in the hospital. The Heaven Canceller says that he got tired of having to find Touma a room every other week.

While the spiky-haired idiot is swamped by his friends and potential harem members, the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot enters her room. She blushes slightly, but she is confident in her feelings.

Her affection towards the spiky-haired idiot- Kamijou Touma- were nothing more than a typical teenage crush, borne from being saved. But she had realized, that if she liked someone because he saved her, what did that say about her as a person?

But the spiky-haired, nut-brained idiot is a different story entirely. He never actually saved her. He only helped her save herself. He respected her for who she was at heart, and let her decide what was best for her. Being trusted so much made her heart skip a beat. He had shattered her world with four words- _You have no guts_. The words he uses to show her the right path- _Amazing Punch_! And the one-word answer to the question of why she could harm him as a level 5, even while her angel form could not- _Guts_.

He is strong, he is powerful, and she loves him because he is there for her, but only if she wants him to be. He isn't overprotective like other boyfriends, nor is he the jealous type. His existence is phenomenal, and he is amazing just to be around.

Sogiita Gunha is unexplainable, inexplicable, and he makes her heart beat faster in a way that no one else can. And she loves it.

He enters her room-completely healed, of course. His regeneration speed is phenomenal, and much to her surprise, she is perfectly fine too. A perk of being a level 6, apparently.

Their conversation lasts for hours, and every second of it is adrenaline-filled. They talk excitedly, sharing what their newly acquired powers feel like. Their conversation ends when they kiss, and Mikoto fails to notice that her sisters are watching. Technically, only Last Order is, but the information is shared throughout the network instantaneously.

But they are her sisters, and she doesn't mind them seeing her kiss her boyfriend. What does tick her off, is that her sisters blackmail her with video evidence. And by that, they mean giving the video clip to Kuroko. "Well played." Is the only thing she can say. Of course they would do what they did. They were _her_ sisters, after all.

They go on dates, they eat out, they have arguments, and do everything a normal couple does, except the way in which they do it. Their dates involve either fighting each other, or taking out thugs without using their abilities, and their arguments involve her kicking the vending machine, or using arcade tokens as ammunition. (She technically doesn't need them anymore, but still uses them for sentimental purposes.

She gets into high school easily, and he struggles a bit to get into college, but throughout, they are inseparable. Together, they tour the world, stopping battles between Magic cabals every weekend.

* * *

But Mikoto is now a Magic God, and becomes more self-aware every day. Her power is unimaginable. Just to test her limits, she creates a rift in space-time to another multiverse which she knows all to well. It is where one of the most popular anime takes place after all. With just a thought, all twelve universes and everyone in them cease to be, and are brought back with equal ease.

It is only a matter of time before she realizes her power to rewrite the script of the universe. And when she does, the old guilt of project Radio Noise comes back.

She tries. Oh she tries. She stops herself from donating her DNA in the first place and ends up never becoming a level 6, denying her own existence. She clears up the paradox, and tries once more, personally training her younger self to become a level 6. She succeeds, but her life is empty. There are no Sisters, Accelerator is still nothing more than a rich street rat. But most importantly, Gunha isn't there in her life.

Again she tries. Posing as the first clone and completely destroying Accelerator's image as a level 5. The future world ends up being a dystopian world, in which she remains a level 5, except that she is more of a war general than a high-school girl. Second-in-command right after Aleister Crowley himself. And her arm is replaced by a prosthetic of her own design after losing the original in a battle against an angel.

She tries to break her sisters out. She hides them across the world. The future ends up being a world in which she runs the world in secret, commanding a force of 20,003 Electromasters scattered across the planet. The science versus magic war is still in full force- Index being able to annihilate the whole of Academy city at the command of a remote detonator which _someone_ possessed, and FUSE=Kazakiri, who could use the sisters to flood the world with AIM fields, effectively destroying 99% of all magicians.

She tries manipulating the universe personally- making everything perfect. All her sisters are alive, her friends are safe, and the science and magic sides get along splendidly, with even Aleister loosening up a little. But it still feels horribly wrong. Everyone is a different person entirely.

Time and time again she tries, only to be met with failure every single time. The count keeps increasing, and with each failure, she descends just a little bit more into madness. No matter what she does, the universe at the end of it all remains unsatisfactory.

Gunha himself is unable to cure her depression, but he knows two individuals who can. Touma and Othinus.

She talks to the two of them for hours on end. Othinus and Touma hear her out, offering sympathy, but not pity. She appreciates it. Othinus explains that even making minute changes would leave the world in a different state. Nothing she ever did would be enough, and she would always remain unsatisfied.

Touma shares his own experience as well, having encountered the exact same problem. He had enjoyed seeing everyone being constantly happy at first, but it didn't feel right. He had realized that all the pain and suffering that everyone had gone through was for a reason, and it had helped them grow more as individuals. A world were there was no darkness would feel incomplete. Yin and Yang. The darkness in their lives was necessary for the light in their lives to shine. For in a world full of light, there would be no darkness by which the light could be defined.

Mikoto is eventually pacified, and she profusely thanks the two through her tears. They give her alone time, and she uses it to have dinner on the other side of the galaxy on an alien world.

She comes back, and he is there for her. For once, they don't fight for comfort. They just sit next to each other in the shade of a tree in the park, coincidentally right across from the vending machine. They take pleasure in each other's presence, and her life is back on track once more.

He doesn't care that she's almost flat, or the fact that she's the railgun, or the fact that she wears shorts under her skirt. He only cares about who she is at heart. And she loves him for it.

* * *

There are numerous other incidents, of course- Prodigal magicians trying to destroy Academy city, trying to destroy her, an apparent insult to the magic side, Aiwass, Touma's jealous harem members, who think that she is trying to steal him from them. But they deal with every problem. Aiwass is destroyed, unable to withstand the combined might of Gunha and Mikoto. Gunha takes pleasure in fighting every magician that dares disturb the peace of Academy city. And as for Touma's jealous girlfriends… flaunting her power by casually blowing up the moon and putting it back together scares them all off. She takes sadistic pleasure in watching the smug looks on their faces change to absolute horror upon realizing that she is someone they can't hope to stand against, no matter what they do. Especially those overly busty ones who tease her about her breast size. Ironically, all the girls who threaten her are from the science side. The magic side girls show a little hostility, but they keep their guard up and don't underestimate her. Had she actually been actively supporting the science side, she would have felt quite betrayed.

She doesn't have to terrify all of them, though. Some of them are actually good friends of hers, not to mention her own sisters. Plenty of Touma's harem members question her- Why would she ever choose Gunha over Touma? Mikoto simply ignores them. They are all but blinded by the fact that he once saved them. His personality is such that those near him believe that he will always be there to save them. While Mikoto would place her life in his hands without second thought, she would never accept letting him handle everything while her body held as much as a single breath. Which is the reason why Gunha is perfect for her. All those girls who fawn over Touma can do whatever they want. It's their business, not hers.

She becomes even more popular, only natural due to who she is. The ordinary part of the world knows her as the strongest Electromaster, the third ranked level 5. A genius who earned a PhD before she turned 15. This even includes Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari. Mikoto doesn't want to drag them into messes which they shouldn't have to handle.

* * *

Most of the magic side sees her as an abomination- a false Majin. The weekly assassination attempts prove it. All of the assassins are swiftly dealt with. For some reason, two of the several dozen that have come after her join Touma's ever-growing harem. Maybe it was because their whole group had gotten together for dinner, during which they attacked.

Only the science side elites know who she is. For some reason, the dorm mistress knows too. Honestly, Mikoto feels like they should send the demonic woman out to the frontlines for a day, and the science versus magic war would end just like that. But Mikoto is far too scared, and even Gunha says that the older woman's guts are unmatched. So Mikoto eventually gets her to teach Touma some of her martial arts as a part-time job. Both of them agree readily. The dorm mistress is bored as it is, and Touma is tired of getting beaten up by random thugs when he has gone against Magic Gods.

Gunha is popular in Academy city, but the scientists can't release details about him to the rest if the world due to the insane inconsistencies in his performance. Mitsuko Kongou finally becomes a level 5 under Mikoto's guidance, pushing Gunha's rank down to #8, but no one has any illusions regarding how powerful he really is. He isn't even fazed by the news. He never cared about the rankings anyway. The only things he cares about are guts, his parents, his training, ensuring that his friends don't get hurt, keeping peace in the city, not getting caught by Judgement and Anti-Skill after he beats up a few thugs… the list is actually pretty long. She is on the list, of course. In the top three, that is. Guts will always come first, and the decision between her and his parents is one she will never let him make. Besides, she's a Magic God. She can handle herself just fine.

* * *

Their teenage years are far from uneventful. They have to save Academy city countless times, and sometimes they even have to save the world. She has new responsibilities as a Magic God equivalent. Ensuring the functioning of the universe and all that. Gunha is… well…. Gunha. His existence alone is enough to eliminate ordinariness from his surroundings. Even as a level 6, with all her calculation capacity, she still cannot figure out what his power is, or how it works. She's made her observations, and the differences in his performance are mind boggling to even her. When fighting an enemy with the power of a level 4 or a lever 5, his full power is only the equivalent of a thermonuclear bomb. But when fighting her as a level 6, he punches through a railgun the size of Jupiter (She actually launches Jupiter at him at near-lightspeed, and then resets the solar system.)

He is truly incomprehensible, which only makes her even more curious, allowing her to fall just a little more in love with him.

* * *

In their teenage years, their hormones were focused entirely on fighting. So when Touma masters kung-fu, his master, Mikoto's old dorm mistress, gives him the task of protecting Academy city from the next magician, _without_ using the Imagine Breaker, the old hormonal impulses resurface. Mikoto immediately decides that she would never give Gunha up based on his bedroom skills alone. _"Such power…."_ She thinks dazedly. Just once, and she's already halfway addicted. He enjoys it too. It is but another competition which exhausts them both, yet energizes them at the same time.

They agree beforehand not to have kids. He is practically immortal, and she is a level 6- timeless. Their children wouldn't necessarily be immortal, and watching their children and grandchildren and all those that came after pass away while they themselves remained forever unchanged would be too painful. Using her powers as a Majin would only backfire, as she has experienced before.

But yet, she cannot count the number of times she has to use Magic God hacks to avoid getting pregnant. Gunha really is something to behold.

* * *

They get their jobs. Mikoto becomes a doctor, and finally creates the cure to muscular dystrophy using Last Order's DNA. She doesn't use her own because she wants to prove that it could have been done using the DNA of a level 3.

Gunha becomes a martial arts instructor. In a fight, he could defeat Touma with ease due to his infinitely superior strength, but in terms of skill, Touma far outclasses him. The Tokiwadai dorm mistress has made sure to pass on the entirety of her knowledge. Of course, Touma is nowhere close to his mentor in terms of combat capability, but he is slowly getting there. Thus the dojo, run by the three excellent martial artists flourishes. Much to Mikoto's horror, the dorm mistress drops by every week to see how things are going. Even though she is an adult, Mikoto is still terrified of the intimidating woman who had once single-handedly taken out a unit of elite assassins, something which even Accelerator had failed to do.

* * *

Years pass with such rapidity that it is honestly terrifying. She watches all her friends grow older, get married, and have children. She finally admits the truth of her nature to her friends. She does so in order to allow them to move on. She is a fifteen year old girl forever, and she has to give them an explanation as to why she cannot move forward with them.

But they are her friends, after all. Friends which she made when she was still a stubborn, thick-headed level 5. They stubbornly ignore her protests and drag her along with them. Tears come to Mikoto's eyes as her friends vow to stick with her until the end, even though she is a 15 year-old with a flat chest forever. Not wanting to be left out of anything, Kuroko begins to take an active role in the science versus magic conflict, focusing more on defending Academy city even more than before. Being a new level 5, Mitsuko is inadvertently drawn into the battle. She was not born a fighter, but she still vows to do her best to protect her friends.

Kuroko talks with her wife, and all of a sudden, Kuroko's adopted daughter is at the top of Gunha's class. The girl has a natural aptitude for battle, much like her mother. Both her mothers, actually.

The moment that she makes peace with her friends, the whole Kihara issue takes place. Armed with a machine built by Aleister Crowley for the sole purpose of destroying Magic Gods, they wage war against Mikoto. The battle is fierce, and the ending is quite anticlimactic due to Ruiko ending it with a baseball bat to the back of Kihara Chokuryuu's head. They laugh it off, and head over to Joseph's restaurant- their old hangout. Mikoto ships the Anti-Art Attachment to two of her sisters located at the south pole, far away from the Kiharas, with the added benefit of having several escape routes just in case.

* * *

Her life once more returns to relative normalcy, but the balance of the universe is shaken once more due to the incredibly dense Touma actually realizing the feelings of not one, but almost all the girls that constantly surround him. Mikoto and the rest of the Magic Gods are shocked beyond belief. Touma Kamijou realizing the feelings of a single girl, let alone all of them, was something that defied the laws of nature. But it could be countered by saying that the level of denseness that Touma used to exhibit was what defied the laws of nature. The balance of the universe is flung beyond the point of no recovery, as Touma unlocks the harem route.

Mikoto realizes that she would have been impressed by this achievement, and maybe disgusted too, had he not included two of her sisters. And for the first time in a decade, she chases him around Academy city all night. She is eventually distracted by a giant Gekota plushie, and Touma escapes, his shirt smoking. He lives to see another day.

But once, she decides to check on how the Misaka network is doing. She ends up finding out what Touma is doing. With her sisters. And numerous other lovers at the same time. He loses another night's worth of sleep due to Mikoto chasing him all night, trying to zap him just like old times. Everything has changed since then, yet at the same time, nothing really has. Even though she is furious at him for defiling her sisters (Was this how Kuroko had felt every time she had gone on suspicious dates?), she can't keep a smile off her face as she revels in chasing him down. She is literally infinitely faster than him, but she holds back just to give him a chance, and he knows it. Besides, she can't really bring herself to seriously hurt him. Her sisters (especially 10032 and 19090, the two involved with Touma) wouldn't appreciate it. They eventually reach a truce, and they head their separate ways. Later that night, she receives a call from an irritated Misaki, who blames Mikoto for Touma being lacking the energy to do it with them properly. This causes Mikoto to blush, and quickly apologize. She feels a little guilty for ruining Misaki's pleasure, but Gunha makes her forget about it all in seconds.

* * *

Life goes on, and she keeps becoming an aunt to more and more kids every passing day. Had she not been gifted with the mind of an Esper, she would have been in trouble. But as a level 6, she can distinctly remember all their names, all their personalities, and can also distinguish between individual sisters. She also is now directly related to 5% of 1% of 1% of the entire human population on earth.

The only other person she knows who has far too many relatives to keep track of is Touma, who has over a dozen lovers, and over twice as many kids. Five of them are Mikoto's nieces and nephews, and Mikoto knows for a fact that Touma spends an hour every day memorizing the names of his kids and their personalities. A family that size was unaffordable for him, but his lovers were plenty rich, especially Misaki, who owned more companies than Touma had kids, which was saying something. There was also a Saint, the leader of a powerful magic cabal, Lessar-one of Mikoto's old friends, Index, and more girls who Mikoto never knew before they associated with him. His future looked pretty safe to her. Now if only she could say the same about her own.

* * *

The frequency of incidents goes down, probably due to the magic side realizing that Mikoto was now a fully-fledged Magic God equivalent. But there are still those few who see her as an abomination. And there are a few who even put children through hell so as to make them Magic God candidates. It's Academy city all over again.

There are actually two successes from the magic side. Two young Magic Gods, who have been training for most of their lives just to take her down. She firmly stops Gunha from helping out. This is her battle, and she will give it her all. The universe is blown up countless times. She is stronger than them individually, but two versus one is quite a disadvantage for her, even though the 50-50 rule applies to them and not her. But she keeps fighting regardless. Eventually, after eons of continuous battle, she manages to talk them down. The universe and multiple others beyond them has been utterly annihilated an infinite number of times.

"What is the point?!" She screams at them. She is brought to the realization that they are children who had their childhood stolen from them just because of her existence. She understands, and does what Gunha would have done to someone who blamed another for their problems, especially if it is not actually that person's fault- punches them in the face with all the force she can muster as an ordinary human. She forces them to see sense, and then resets all the destroyed universes. She leaves those two to their own devices, and returns to her apartment in Academy city. Eventually, those two come around, and the science versus magic war practically comes to an end, now that even magic gods have come to an alliance. Sure, there are a few random magicians here and there, but Kuroko and Touma handle those.

* * *

Another decade passes in the blink of an eye, and suddenly, Mikoto is the same age as the children of her friends. Gunha stops aging when he is about 30, which is still twice her permanent age. Even though she has aged billions of years due to repeated time-travel, and especially the several universal lifetimes she spent fighting the two newest magic gods, she still looks like her 15-year old middle school self. She can't complain about looking 15 forever, but she is still annoyed that all her friends are now at least a full head taller than her. Even Kazari. _Kazari!_ The timid girl who barely came up to her shoulders back in their teenage years is now taller than her. Mikoto is really peeved at the fact.

The number of level 5s has gone up from eight to twenty-three, and one of them is as strong as Accelerator was before he was shot in the head. Mikoto also has to keep an eye on him to ensure that a repeat of twenty-five years ago doesn't happen again.

* * *

As Mikoto makes her way to the kitchen where breakfast is being served, she can distinctly hear the sound of Kuroko teleporting, undoubtedly dropping her daughter off for early morning training with Gunha. Mikoto erases the door from existence for five seconds, and then allows it to rematerialize. Within seconds, the mute girl walks up to her and offers a fist bump. Mikoto obliges.

"How are you doing today, Kaede-chan?" Mikoto asks politely, even though she is seething internally due to the fact that the other girl is taller than her. The fact that she is better endowed than Mikoto is a different story entirely.

With a few quick hand motions in sign language, she replies that she is just fine.

Kaede was a child error, born without a voice. Mikoto had offered to help, but the girl had refused. She preferred silence.

"Well, come on. Breakfast's ready." Mikoto says, leading the way to the kitchen. Gunha is there, setting the table for three.

"Good morning, Kaede-chan! Are you ready for another morning of gutsy training?" He asks, to which Kaede nods vigorously. "Well then, no time to lose! Let's eat! Itadakimasu!"

Mikoto watches the two fondly as they eat. The ramen is really good, especially considering that Gunha got it ready from scratch in just a minute. It was literally impossible without distorting time. But in his presence, impossibility ceased to exist.

They all finish their food in a matter of minutes. Exercising immediately after eating is no problem for them thanks to Gunha's nature and Kaede's distortion ability. She could create a small space around her with her own laws of physics, an ability which had instantly made her a prime candidate for Kirigaoka Girls' academy.

Mikoto lazily erases the dishes from existence. It's easier than cleaning them. And she can always make new ones with equal ease whenever she wants.

"Are you ready to show me your guts?" Gunha asks. Kaede distorts reality around her, and the food in her stomach is instantly digested. She responds by pumping her fist in the air.

"All right you two, have fun training! I'll be making sure that Accelerator doesn't end the universe. He finally decided to get off his ass and put his brain to good use. I'll be watching him."

"See you later."Gunha says. He gives her a light kiss, and then offers his fist. Mikoto grins and bumps his fist with her own.

She needs no time to realize that it doesn't matter when she fell in love with him.

Their existence is paradoxical- A God of science, and a being who exists for the sole purpose of breaking the rules of science. And yet…

This is the life for her.

* * *

 **A/N:- Finally done! It was exhausting, but it was fun. There is a huge Index story in the works, but that will have to wait until we actually read the light novels.**

 **Feel free to review and tell us how we did. Seriously, reviews help a LOT.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Phoenix 7.49**

 **P.S- If you like RWBY, I've got a one-shot of that published, with an epilogue which will be up any day now.**


End file.
